


Christmas with Cooper

by AlekFoxx23



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlekFoxx23/pseuds/AlekFoxx23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now don't get used to this... I don't really ship Gowen... Only with a friend of mine, actually. This was for her. Christmas drabble again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas with Cooper

Oh, if there was one thing Gwen Cooper well understood by now, it was that Owen Harper did  _not_  like the holidays. From what he’d shared(and by shared, it was more along the lines of her working it out of him subtly), Christmas every year up until he was kicked out was absolute bollocks, so excluding those years with Katie, he didn’t celebrate it  _at all_.

"Jus’ another nigh’ t’ get tanked an’ be left alone," he’d responded with a little  _too_  casually when she asked Owen what his thoughts on Christmas were when the team hit their first Christmas with her.

So she was going to do something for him… Something nice, that he would hardly expect.

The scent of a well-put together Christmas dinner hit him square in the face, his eyes fluttering closed to draw in the pleasing scent.

"Welcome back," the Welshwoman called from another room, "I’ll be out in a minute!"

Owen let out a soft chuckle and shook his head, rolling his eyes and deciding to entertain the idea of Christmas… God, Christmas… He let out a sigh before hanging up his coat and responding with, “take your time, love.”

He stepped out of the hallway and his eyes fell to the table. Various… Well, usual Christmas things were on it. There was a dish the Medic didn’t recognise, that was for certain. But Goddamn… After eating take away just about all the time, it was definitely appreciated and if the snarl to his stomach didn’t say that, then he would have to himself.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

The man cocked a brow and looked to his lover, who stood in the doorway with a simple, rather sleek dress on, smiling just a little. Owen swiped his tongue over his lips before grinning, “you askin’ me that or m’ eyes?” He winked, which caused Gwen to giggle softly, striding across the room and draping an arm across his shoulders.

"I know it’s not your thing," she started, "but I wanted to give you a good Christmas since it’s been so long." She nuzzled his jaw when she felt his arms wind around her torso.

"Thank you, Gwen," he murmured against the side of her head before pressing a kiss to her temple. He leaned back a little, nosing her forehead, causing her to glance up at him. He pressed a soft, just long enough kiss to her lips.

"Happy Christmas."


End file.
